


Sonia Wakes Up On The Enterprise

by WelcometoGeekdomThyla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, crack fic really, i just wanted it out of my head man, inferred jim/spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometoGeekdomThyla/pseuds/WelcometoGeekdomThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if I somehow just appeared on the Enterprise. This is an idea that's been swirling around in my head for ages. I just wanted it down on paper and I figured I'd put it here just for fun. There's no real plot or reason to it, and certainly no real science to explain what happens, but I hope you enjoy it all the same, as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonia Wakes Up On The Enterprise

“You are shitting me,” my slack jaw managed to make sound, causing familiar heads around me to turn my way, shocked.

“Who the hell are you?” a blue-eyed beauty ordered as his First Officer pointed a buzzing phaser at me.

“Uh…” I thought frantically. I decided to tell the truth.

“Well?”

I sighed.

“You are James T. Kirk, captain of the starship Enterprise, NCC-1701. Your first officer, Commander Spock, half-Vulcan and half-human, son of Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson. These two dorks,” I pointed at the helm,” are Lieutenants Hikaru Sulu and Pavel aka Pasha Chekov. Are you a lieutenant? I never know. This fierce lady over here is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, your Comms officer, and somewhere around here is Bones, also known as Doctor Leonard McCoy, and Scotty, also known as Commander Montgomery Scott.”

Flabbergasted, the bridge crew stared at me, Spock in particular looking shocked. Jim didn’t look daunted, though, and repeated his earlier query.

“That doesn’t tell us who you are.”

“I know, I just wanted a little evidence to back me up. Captain, sir, I know you have a bit of experience in this area, as does Spock, so all I can say here is that I’m either dreaming, or I’m here from a different universe.”

“Oh.” The Captain glanced from Spock to me in confusion.

“Yeah, uh, our mutual friend lied about the whole ‘end of the universe’ thing.” I supplied.

Jim Kirk wiped a hand over his face.

“Spock. Teenage girl. Briefing room. Now.”

“Yes, Captain,” the Vulcan and I said in unison. He then raised his eyebrow in my direction.

“Don’t pull that ‘I’m superior see how my eyebrow moves’ crap on me, Commander.”

“I assure you--”

“Uh huh.” I stepped into the turbolift and gestured at the two men who I had only seen on screens. “You coming?”

 

“Let me get this straight. You fell asleep in your own bed, and woke up standing on the bridge of my ship. Forgive me if that seems a little…”

“Illogical the word you’re looking for?”

The Chris Pine look-a-like slumped in his chair.

“That’s another thing. How do you know so much about my crew?”

“I, too, wouldn’t like to know the answer to this question.” Spock spoke from his seat on the other edge of the table.

“Most of that is… classified.”

“What do you mean, classified? You sound like…”

“Spock Prime, right?”

“I never thought of him that way, but sure. Speaking of which.” He turned to Spock and frowned. “Spock, why the hell didn’t you tell me you knew about other-you?” The Vulcan opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

“You never asked. Man he likes to piss you off. It amuses him. ‘Vulcans do not feel amusement.’ I could have this discussion in my sleep. Get bones in here and it’ll be the sass-fest from Hell. Sorry if I’m coming out a bit rude but I’m pretty sure I’m still dreaming so…”

“She knows an exorbitant amount about our personalities, Captain.”

“Yeah, Spock, got that. What I want to know is how.”

I rubbed my forehead. “I can’t tell you because…” I thought about it. “Well, I don’t know about their future, just Spock’s.” I muttered to myself. “Depending on what I say I can tell them the truth without giving important information away.” Jim interrupted me.

“You can wonder about all that on the way to Sickbay.”

“What? Aw man. You know Bones will just hypo me or something. He’s deadly with those things.” I saw Spock frown at me as we rose from the table. “Come on, Spock. You know it’s just an idiom. I know that Bones is the best doctor in the fleet, by far, and is the opposite of deadly. Literally, for Jim.”

He blinked at me.

“And yes, I am psi-null. No telepathy here, Mr. Spock. Just good ol’ fashioned knowledge.”

“I am not assuaged by this distinction,” he replied.

 

The turbolift down to sickbay was quiet. It was finally settling in with me that someway, somehow, I was in the one place I’d always wanted to be.

And I’d been acting like a bitch.

A chatty, know-it-all bitch.

Shit.

I peeked at the wto men in the lift with me. I was in a turbolift with reboot Jim and Spock. They looked just like Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, which was freaky.

I started to wonder exactly how many Spirk fics I’d read in my life.

HOW MANY OF THEM TOOK PLACE IN THIS TURBOLIFT?

On man was I in trouble.

 

“I want to apologize for my earlier behavior,” were the first words out of my mouth when the turbolift doors slid open and we headed down the hallway. “I guess you two just make me super nervous.”

“We make you nervous? How’s that?”

“Well I mean--” my words were halted when another familiar figure stormed out of the sickbay doors ahead of us and came our way.

“Jim! I was just coming to see you. I heard that you had a problem you wanted me to check out?” But the Captain was busy looking at me.

Speaking of the problem, she was frozen in the middle of the hallway, whispering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Bones’ in the direction of the Karl Urban copy.

It was a little too much for me to handle.

The last thing I remember before falling to the ground was saying, “I’m on the fucking starship Enterprise. I fucking boldly went.”

Then I blacked out.

 

“She said she was from where? Do I need to do a psych eval?”

“Actually, Bones, it’s not as uncommon as you think.”

“Oh, right, I forgot about Spock Sr,” a grumpy voice snorted.

“What? How’d you know about him?”

“May I advise you do not imbibe as much alcohol during our next shoreleave, Captain?”

“For once, Spock, we agree.”

“I can die happy.” I called out from the biobed. Three pairs of eyes turned to me and THE TRIUMVIRATE TO END ALL TRIUMVIRATES came towards me.

“Well, fortunately for you, no one is dying today.”

“Thanks, Bones,” I sighed. He twitched as he fiddled with the medical machines nearby. “Okay, okay, Doctor, I’ll stop calling you that.”

His brows furrowed towards the Captain and Commander.

“How did she do that?”

“Beats the hell outta me. She seems to know us better than we do.”

“Oh! That reminds me.” I struggled to sit up in the bed. “Spock. I know it’s probably very late, but… I grieve with thee, about your mother, and Vulcan.”

The stoic Vulcan’s eyes widened ever so slightly and he inclined his head at me. My gaze shifted to Jim.

“Captain, I’ve come to a conclusion regarding what I can tell you. You ask me questions, and I will answer them to the best of my ability.”

“Awesome.” He took a seat by my bed. “First off, what’s your name?”

“Sonia.”

“And where are you from?”

“Earth. The East Coast, to be precise.”

“Nice. And, uh… what year is it, where you’re from?”

“2014.”

“Holy hell,” Doctor McCoy commented in the background. The Captain ignored him.

“How do you know about us?” he continued.

“Uh… where I come from… you’re a movie.”

“Elaborate.” Spock stepped forward.

“Uh… right. This could get a bit confusing.”

“I think we can handle it,” Kirk stated.

“Sure you can. Okay. Here we go.” I took a deep breath and recalled all of my Star Trek history. “In 1966 a man named Gene Roddenberry created a show called Star Trek. It was about the crew of the starship Enterprise, going on missions and whatnot.”

“And that was… us?” McCoy asked.

“Not even close. The actors were William Shatner for Jim, Leonard Nimoy as Spock, DeForest Kelley, bless his soul, as Bones, and so on. We call that series TOS, the original series. That’s the world the other Spock you know comes from. The things I could tell you… but that’s all classified, especially for you three.

“After TOS came Next Gen, which is set about 70 years after ROS. There are 6 TOS movies after the 3 show seasons, then the overlapping movie which I definitely should not talk about, no matter how much I want to talk to Prime about it, precious babe.”

The trio gave me weird looks.

“Right. I’ll try to keep the fangirling to a minimum then, shall I? Moving on. After that movie are the Next Gen. movies, based off the Next Gen. series. Plus at least 3 or 4 other offshoots that I haven’t watched yet.

“The part you come in is in the reboot of TOS, which started in 2009, which fans call AOS - Alternate Original Series. The first movie introduces us to you guys, Jim’s ridiculously difficult childhood -- don’t drive off any more cliffs, by the way -- Spock’s even more difficult childhood, including his fuck you to the High Council when they wanted him to join the VSA ‘despite his disadvantages’ -- nice job there, Commander -- and after Jim’s little run in where he met Uhura, Cupcake and Admiral Pike in the same night, we see Bones on the shuttle to the Academy. Then we see the Kobiyashi Maru test, the initial academic hearing where you meet Spock, and then… the crisis.”

“Nero.”

“Correct. We see the entire thing laid out. The movie ends after Spock Prime persuades Spock here to stay on the Enterprise and you all shot off into space.”

“I don’t mind saying that this is all freaking me out a bit,” Doctor McCoy grumbled. I snorted.

“Don’t be such a baby. I could be quoting you right now. Just be happy I’m keeping it simple.” Bones rolled his eyes at me in a move that was both Karl Urban-ish and singularly Doctor Leonard McCoy. I resisted the urge to freak out.

I shifted in the bio-bed. “Do I have to still be here? I mean, I love Sickbay as much as the next person looking to you for psychological help, but I’ve waited my entire life for the chance to be here and I’m not going to spend it laid up here.”

The doctor checked me out one more time before acquiescing that I was fine. They left me alone long enough to change into a set of clothes they gave me.

Soon we were on our way to our next destination: the observation deck. Come on, I had to see the site of so many Kirk/Spock comfort scenes from fics. Unfortunately, it didn’t look as cool as the TOS OD, but I was definitely NOT complaining.

When we got there a couple of ensigns and officers were hanging out, playing cards. With a wave and an excuse Jim cleared the room and we settled at a table. Or rather, the triumvirate sat at a table and I perched near the window, gazing at the stars.

“So what do you know about Khan?” Jim asked me, to get the ball moving again.

“Depends on what has happened.”

“Everything. It’s over.” The Captain’s eyes darkened.

“You’re sure?”

“John Harrison has been restored to his cryogenic state and hidden where no one will ever revive him.” Spock stated. I sighed in relief.

“Well that’s as far as I know on that front, then, besides what I know about the other universe. Are you sure you’re not gonna Hulk out if we talk about him?”

The Commander did the eyebrow thing again.

“Right. In control of your emotions. Now, anyway. For a while there… you kinda lost it, Spock.” He did the Vulcan equivalent of squirm under the scrutiny of Captain Kirk and responded.

“I admit that, for a moment, I was not in… emotional control.”

McCoy coughed to hide a laugh and leaned back in his chair.

“That’s quite the understatement, don’t you think so, Spock?”

“I… do not.” I held up a finger here.

“Friendly reminder that Vulcans, in fact, do lie.”

“The kid is right. Good God, man, you almost killed a 300 yr. old in a Vulcan rage.”

Jim ran a hand through his hair.

“Why does no one tell me anything?”

The doctor and Commander stayed silent, and the Captain turned his infinitely bright eyes towards me.

“Don’t look at me for that one, Captain. I only have the opinion of a Trekkie fanatic on that one.”

“A what?”

“Uh… fans of the series call themselves Trekkies. And, uh… they like to interpret things that the canon series doesn’t make explicitly clear.”

“Could you be more specific?” Spock asked, still looking awkward from the earlier part of the conversation.

“Uh… nope. That’s classified, uh, under the pretense that it may alter the projected relationships of this universe, whatever they may be.” There. That sounded intelligent, right?

“Oh man,” Bones groaned. “I think I know what she’s talking about.”

“You do?” The Captain, Spock and I said in unison.

“She and the other fans think certain people should be together, regardless of who they’re actually in a relationship with. It’s really no different from rumors aboard our very own starship.”

I blinked at him. “Okay. I didn’t really see that coming out of your mouth. Though I could have written it.”

“I’ll bet. So. Who’s your favorite theoretical couple?”

“Uh…” I glanced around the room and pointedly did not stare at any of them. “Classified?”

“Nice try. I bet I can take a guess.”

“Bones…”

“Kid, I told you not to call me that…”

“Then shut up!”

In the background of our argument I could see Jim and Spock having one of their conversations with their body language. Boens laughed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Well they make it hard not to.”

“That’s what I keep telling people. Also Chulu. That’s a thing.”

“JesusChristyouhaveshipnamesheretoo.” I took a deep breath.

“Yep. That’s what happens when you get too much time on your hands.”

“Spock, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Jim asked before McCoy and I could get further into it.

“I fear that I may, Jim.” Boens and I exchanged looks at Spock’s use of the Captain’s first name.

“Oookay… care to share with the class, then?”

The commander shook himself out of his reveries and the Vulcan mask slipped over his face.

“I regret that I cannot at this time. I must return to calculating a way to return the young lady to her proper universe. Excuse me.” With that he was out the door.

The Captain quickly hid any evidence of confusion and hurt from his face (but not his posture) and stood up.

“Well that was weird. I’m just going to go check on him. I’ll be right back.” He all but sprinted after Spock, leaving Doctor McCoy and me in silence. I was the first to speak.

“So much for me trying not to change things.”

“Took them long enough.”

 

With nothing else to do, Boens guided me around the ship, even leading me to Engineering so I could meet Simon Pegg’s Scotty. I even got to see the glass where Jim had died in Into Darkness and Spock had lost his shit. I almost started crying right there.

It was with great reluctance that we eventually made our way back to the bridge. Spock said he had a theory of how to return me to my universe.

“So I can’t just stay here?” I lamented.

“Afraid not. We already have enough anomalies in this universe for my liking.” Jim grinned at me from his proper position in the Captain’s chair. He seemed just a tad bit giddier than he had earlier. Gee, I wonder how that happened.

Spock (with only a slight green tinge at the point of his ears) began to explain lots of complicated numbers and equations that would help us return me to… whatever my universe would be called. The Vulcan’s calculations sounded like a mix of The Voyage Home’s slingshot theory and the fanfic explanation of a hole in space and time created by Vulcan’s destruction, similar to the one Nero came through. we just had to wait for the proper time and location, and have me stand in the same spot as I’d been when I showed up.

We had a few minutes to say our goodbyes before we were in position. I stood on the bridge and stared at the characters I’d obsessed over for most of my life, always imagining what I’d say to them if I was in this exact same position.

“You guys are amazing, you know that? You are really like the guiding light for teenagers in my day. We idolize you. Strive to be even a fraction of the people you are. You’re like family. Bones, you watch over our crew, okay? Uhura, you keep an eye on Bones. Tell Scotty to take care of the Silver Lady, not that he would ever let harm come to her if he could help it. Sulu, Chekov, don’t let Jim and Spock risk their lives too often, okay? Spock. Emotions aren’t the worst thing in the world. They’re part of who you are. It would be… illogical… to deny that you feel them. And Jim.” I wiggled a finger at him and leaned close to whisper something in his ear. “Tell Spock Prime… Frik. I’m gonna break some rules here. But tell him that his Jim was in something called the Nexus for 72 years after his death and later died protecting the crew of a new Enterprise. I don’t think that will spoil your story too much. Take care of Spock, both of them.”

“Uh…. right.”

“Welp. It’s been fun, guys. This has probably just been an elaborate dream that I’m about to wake up from, but if not, it gives me hope for my universe.” I shifted my position a few feet until I was in the right spot.

Spock started counting down from five.

“Take care of each other and live long and prosper,” I said with a Vulcan salute and a grin, as I felt a pull on my body.

 

I opened my eyes and saw the same boring window I woke up to every morning. The same boring room, the same boring bed…

“So it really was just a dream.” I sat up and rubbed my arm, which ached right where…

… right where I’d been hooked up to the machines in Sickbay.

Holy shit.

“I gotta write this down,” I breathed.

 


End file.
